Angel of Terror
by NovemberRiddle
Summary: A meeting that united two ambitious souls. One bloodthirsty and vengeful, and the other starved and power-lusting. This is how two brilliant minds wrote the horrible history in order to achieve their goals.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of terror**

_This is not a story about love or friendship because in life, non of those are real. But what is real are people and their relationship as twisted as those frequently are, this is a story about such a relationship.  
Two people whit great ambition and power to achieve their desires.  
This is about how they pushed each other to their goals and how both failed prey to their obsessions and about how they tried to raise after the fall.  
__This is a story about a desperate search for truth, an everlasting thirst for revenge, an incurable fear of death. It tells about a long hunt for immortality and a growing desire to rule. It is a story about a twisted relationship, living on manipulation and needs, feeding from secrets and lies. No love, no empathy. All with one end in mind, to destroy the enemies and find forever._

Prologue (1):

Through the cold night air, a call of a werewolf could be heard, chilling and dreadful under the lonely full moon, with no stars visible on the empty dark sky. It was coming from afar, probably from the north forests, and ringing repeatedly with a frightening echo.  
Cold silver rays were unsuccessfully trying to light up a tiny rundown church standing in the middle of nowhere. There used to be a small village just down the hill, but it had been destroyed little before the Second World War ended, and now, only this small structure, which was slowly falling apart, was left on the hill to look over once busy place.  
Inside, sitting on the cold stony floor under the biggest stained glass window, dirty and broken from by the unstoppable force of time, was a lonely figure. A young woman bent over a piece of parchment, somehow writing in that darkness and looking completely out of place in a huge lavishing dress one could only find on old royal portraits.

The entire scene was holy and surreal. Feeble, colored light pouring into the room was just enough for human eye to be capable of seeing the fallen parts of the walls and ceiling, the broken wooden branches and rusty candelabras lying on the dirty floor. Dust was playing in the air, glittering in the weak light like a little maelstrom of burnt out stars every time a draft rushed through the room.  
The only sound was that of soft breaths taken by the lonely woman and the scratching of the quill in her hand as she continued writing.

Despite her undoubtedly young looks, her eyes seemed centuries old. Wise and unblinking. It was not only intelligence that glittered in them, as one would expect from a young lady, but experience as well. Experience of someone much older. Someone who had seen too much and had gotten tired of this world. And the word written on the parchment only further supported that claim.

_I may not know whether God, that all powerful creature Muggles believe in exists, having never seen anything to support the possibility of such reality.  
I am, however, certain that the Devil does. I have seen one too many profs of his existence.  
__He may have taken various names and faces over the centuries. He may appeared in different forms to numerous people. But he is always there.  
Beautiful in his cruelty. An irresistible presence.  
Breathtaking._

_Real._

_For me, the Devil's name still rings clearly in my head, spoken with soft, alluring words with voice of melted chocolate or golden honey.  
Sweet and bitter. Even now, I can taste it on my tongue when I whisper it into the darkness._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Even after all this years, I'm still hunted by that sinful desire, tempting words and promises to be broken.  
Charming. Seductive. Elegant in his brutality.  
Captivating._

_I am hoping, without reason, without logic, that I will finally find peace. So tired of ruining have I become.  
__The time of my death is coming nearer. I can feel it. Siting here helplessly, edgily waiting to finally be free.  
Free of the dark past, gruesome secrets and horrid lies. Free of dreadful future and fear of regret.  
Free of Him. The one I could never escape._

_Therefore, at this very moment, I am welcoming the darkness one last time.  
Not as a Master, but as a servant.  
This time, I shall finally die._


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Information for old readers: I have written a different prologue so this was once chapter one. Return to read the actual prologue if you want.)

Prologue 2 (kinda'):

_September 1st, 1943._

A red train was rushing over green fields, taking young witches and wizards to Hogwarts for another year of their seven-years-long education. Young teens of different ages were all there, talking and laughing about some innocent if slightly mischievous things, all on their way to the best school of magic one could find on this side of the world.

Tom flipped through the newspaper calmly, ignoring the chatter of the boys surrounding him. He had finished his perfect duties but minutes ago and was now trying to avoid any conversations with student body, especially girls. The giggling and blushing that followed him was beyond annoying and getting more so every year.

His dark eyes finally caught the article he had been looking for and a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his handsome face. Morfin Gaunt had been sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban for killing three Muggles. This, rather short article, gave away only the most basic information about the accident, nothing that would ever raise any suspicion. Not that talking to Morfin could get one closer to the truth.  
Tom's smirk grew as he congratulated himself once again for his brilliance.

Not so far away, a pale, delicate little hand was holding a page ripped out of much older Daily Prophet. The article was also of Tom's making, dated to Jun 14th. In front of Hogwarts' gates, a lonely figure was waiting to be let in, waiting and hoping that inside the castle she would find something... someone she has been looking for.  
It never crossed anyone's mind that a barely half a page long text would set in motion a long chain of events that would go down in history; that right now, in front of the famous castle pale eyes were rereading months old words with curiosity and thoughtfulness, finding in it things that others had missed, things that the heir of Slytherin knew.

Tom Marvolo Riddle would never even consider those eyes to be the reason for his raise, fall and rebirth years, no… decades later.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Students were filling in the Great Hall, taking their seats at the tables of their houses.  
The hundreds of candles floating around the room and the night sky above their heads were as enchanting as the first time they stepped into the grandiose room. Through the lively chatter, Tom heard his name being called.  
'Tom, my boy!' the jovial voice of Horace Slughorn rung somewhere behind him.

He turned around with a pleasant smile to see the plump professor almost skipping on his way to meet Tom. A few steps behind the professor, was an unfamiliar girl around Tom's age. She was shorter than Horace himself and rather delicate looking. Slim and pale with waist-long blond, almost white, hair ordered in perfect big curls and raised in a high ponytail save a few strands that were framing her heath-shaped face. She was wearing a school uniform with green and silver clearly stating her Slytherin house affiliation. Tom was baffled. He, most certainly, had never seen that girl before. How she could be a student of Hogwarts, let alone a Slytherin at that, was beyond him. However, before he had time to question the situation further, Slughorn, followed closely by the girl, had reached him and started talking in that boisterous voice of his.

'Tom! So good to see you!'

'Good to see you too, professor,' Tom answered politely, still eyeing the girl which he noticed was staring at him with certain curiosity. She had disturbingly light gray irises, almost white in color. Her entire appearance was too pale, too colorless and ghostly.

'This here,' Slughorn said waving his pudgy hand in Tom's direction, 'is our most promising student my dear,' he informed the girl standing next to him, 'Perfect, future Head boy and the only student besides you with all twelve O.W.L.s, all Outstanding.' Slughorn bragged about the achievements of his favorite student. Tom raised his eyebrow intrigued. He had yet to learn the name of the girl who seemed to have been the only other straight-O student besides him.

'Is that so?' she questioned not looking nearly as impressed as one would except after Slughorn's passionate description of Tom's achievements.

'Yes, yes,' the professor nodded his rounded head in enthusiasm. Seeing that he planned to keep on talking about what a model student Tom was, without properly introducing them, the mentioned model student decided to interrupt before Slughorn could start one of his long, tiresome stories.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' he introduced himself, extending his hand towards her while giving the most charming smile.

She accepted the offered hand with little hesitation, staring at the ground and giving a shy smile back. 'Elizabeth Charis-Timon. It's a pleasure to meet you,' She offered. Her entire face remained pale though, not even a hint of blush followed the timid smile.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.'

'It is an honor to be here.'

'Fabulous,' Slughorn exclaimed, clapping his hands. He had a very pleased expression on his face as he continued babbling, 'Dumbledore was so disappointed that she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor and I believe slightly confused. He had mentioned afterwards that he had expected her to be a Ravenclaw, probably to cover up his disappointment.' He informed Tom all proud of himself as if it had been his doing that Elizabeth had been sorted into Slytherin. He then turning to face the girl again, 'My dear, I frequently organize little get-togethers for most promising students. You have to come to one of my little gatherings. Tom here can tell you all about them.'

'The parties are rather entertaining,' the dark-haired teen allowed.

'Yes, yes. Tom, my boy, I expect you will help Miss Timon around. She is the most recent addition to our house, and it's not every day that Hogwarts gets such a bright, young transfer student. Now, if you two will excuse me, the sorting ceremony is about to start. I don't want to add to Dumbledore's displeasure with me. He already dislikes that I stole such a fine young lady from him.' Slughorn said laughing.

Elizabeth just gave him a soft smile as a response, much like Tom himself did. Slughorn's lively talking was irking him. Even if he did, on a certain level, respect the professor and his potions mastery, the man had an incredible talent of quickly getting on Tom's nerves.

'Riddle? I am afraid I have never heard of them. Are you a half-blood?' were the first words to leave her mouth once the professor was out of earshot.

'I'm afraid I've never heard of Timons either,' he said instead.

'Charis-Timon,' Elizabeth corrected, 'And unless you studied deeply the pure-blood families and heritage, you wouldn't have heard the name. We, as requested by my grandfather, do not appear in "Pure-blood Dictionary". I must admit that we are neither as influential as Blacks, nor as rich as Malfoys. I will have to say that asking me about my last name was a smooth way to move the subject away from your last name. Most pure-bloods would be bragging about their heritage now, make sure you understand exactly how pure their blood is.'

'Are you taking all twelve subjects for N.E.W.T.?' the handsome Perfect inquired curiously, once again ignoring her hint about his blood status. He had started walking towards his seat fully expecting her to follow, which she did.

'I am afraid not. I have decided to drop Divinations, Muggle studies, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures, as I wanted to have more free time while here. Having heard that Hogwarts has remarkable library I wished to have more time for… individual research." she quieted down for a moment before continuing airily, "Studying. Every problem has an answer. How hard can it be? Research is different. It requires asking questions that no one had asked before. It requires more then logic and memory." Looking at him now she added as as afterthought, "I might still take the N.E.W.T. exam for the last two.' Her voice was perfectly measured, pleasant and melodic. Soft smile never left her cupid lips as she talked. She was moving with certain grace and elegance that spoke volume of her status and her perfectly structured response was a tale-tell of her previous education.

Tom nodded his head in polite interest as she talked, but before he could ask anything else, a dazed voice of Abraxas Malfoy interrupted them, 'Lizzy?'

The girl turned around to see who used the familiar nickname from her childhood, huge smile spreading across her face when her eyes fell on the well-known blond friend.

'Abrax! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that,' she cried happily.

The young teen, one year her junior, quickly got to his feet and approached them. He nodded to Tom respectfully, finding himself in a hug before he could do much more. The smell of wild roses and blond curly hair, brighter then even his own was, occupied his senses and his arms closed around the girl. Tom was completely put out by the girl's sudden reaction to the Malfoy boy. He watched as Elizabeth let go of her friend for a moment before taking Abraxas' hands in hers.

'I am thrilled to see you,' she said smiling.

'And I am surprised to see you,' Abraxas admitted in that typical dragging fashion of his 'I thought you were never going to step foot in this school, being home-schooled and all.'

'You know, as well as I do, that it was my father who insisted I be home-schooled,' she shoot back smiling, 'Aren't you happy to see me?'

'You know I am.' He answered giving her a winning smile, 'It's been years since I last saw you.'

Something seemed to catch his attention as he pulled a silver necklace that was around her neck. There, on the thin silver chain was a diamond ring that reminded Tom, who was still carefully watching the entire exchange, of an engagement ring he sometimes saw in Muggle jewelry stores.

'When did you get engaged?' Abraxas asked confirming Tom's suspicions. His tone was slightly offended, as he had obviously expected to be informed of such happenings in her life. His smile was gone as he stared at the ring in wonder.

'Don't be absurd,' Elizabeth snapped at him, slapping his hand away, 'It belonged to my mother, Abrax.'

He gave her a strange look, something like disbelief and suspicion, but it was gone too quickly for Tom to clearly decide what it was. Malfoy's grey eyes filled with sadness and he hugged her again.

'I'm so sorry, Lizzy. Tell me, how are you doing?'

'I'm fine,' she answered shortly, obviously unwilling to talk about the subject, 'It's been a decade.'

He nodded again, before turning to Tom.

'Riddle,' he once again acknowledged with respect. Tom only nodded back, ' I assume professor Slughorn assigned you to show her around?' he asked politely, 'If it troubles you, I could do it. I am also a Perfect anyway.'

'That won't be necessary Malfoy, I have all the classes Miss Timon does and don't mind showing her around.' Tom informed him before facing the girl, 'We should continue to our seats, the sorting ceremony is starting.'

Abraxas nodded respectfully and moved out of their way giving Elizabeth one last smile before turning back to his friends.

'Elizabeth,' she said quietly.

'Pardon me?' Tom asked.

'It's Elizabeth. Eliz is fine too. But please, don't refer to me as Miss Timon. Starting tomorrow we are going to classmates after all.'

'In that case, I hope you have nice time here at Hogwarts... _Elizabeth_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

_October, 1943._

A month had quickly passed by; the warm September sun was replaced by gray sky, ominous dark clouds and unstoppable showers as each day seemed more bleak and rainy that the one before. As there were no Quidditch matches to look forward to for the entire month, the only thing to lift up the spirit of Hogwarts student was the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend for those who weren't part of the Slug club, and for those who were, an unforgettable evening was on the menu.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had one particular person in mind for who this evening was going to be more eventful then for the rest.

He hadn't paid any attention to the new student after showing her around. He saw no reason to. For someone with supposedly remarkable academic skills, she was overly quiet and only answered direct questions during classes, despite her always finishing any given task during the lecture. Tom quickly lost any interest he had where Elizabeth was concerned and he was hardly the only one. The rest of the student body, which had previously buzzed about the pretty (if somewhat fragile looking), new girl had lost all interest as well and had moved on to more captivating rumors that circulated the school. The pale, delicate girl had quickly become just another Slytherin that most stopped even noticing, let alone talking about.

However, one can just as easily become the person of interest as it can slip off from everyone's radar. After another one of Elizabeth's casual chats with their Muggle-loving Transfiguration professor, the snakes had once again become restless. Unlike the rest of the school, that continued ignoring her, they started hissing between each other feeling threatened. However, unlike all those small sneaks that kept showing their displeasure by spitting and fizzling, the biggest, most poisonous one had stayed quiet, patiently waiting for someone to step forward with reliable information about the relationship Elizabeth had with professor Dumbledore.  
When Abraxas Malfoy finally declared that Albus Dumbledore was an old friend of her father and the reason the girl was in the school today, the reaction of all Slytherin students was that of overwhelming disapproval. None wanted a spy in their den, Tom Riddle the least. Therefore, he made sure that she would be discreetly watched at all times.

If serpents were looking for some kind of closure, something to allow their paranoid minds to rest, they were very disappointed. It was a well-known thing among the Slytherin students that Dumbledore never believed the mentally challenged half-giant to be the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, in all honesty neither did they. Like some half-wit like him could be the heir of their esteemed founder. Nevertheless, the realization that the girl was searching for the true heir had left them all angry and vengeful. Tom's inner circle had already offered to take care of the new girl more than once. Tom, however, wished to deal with the girl personally in case she really was Dumbledore's newest protégé.

There was less than an hour before Slughorn's little get-together was scheduled to start and Tom had sent Penelope Nott, one of the sixth-year girls, to help Elizabeth get ready and inform him when the girl was about to leave. She had been more than happy to oblige. He was making sure Lestrange knew exactly what he and the other boys should do, when Penelope came to inform him that Elizabeth should be leaving any second now. True to her word, Elizabeth appeared moments later all dressed up and ready to leave. Giving Lestrange one final nod, Tom waited for him to join the other teens before calling for her.

'Elizabeth, you look positively stunning this evening,' he complimented her easily, his voice laced with charm.

'Tom,' she smiled back in acknowledgement.

'Mind if I join you,' he asked with a smile, already maneuvering her to the exit.

'Not at all. I was almost afraid of having to show up alone.'

They exchange the most pleasant smiles they could master, Tom taking her arm in his as was expected of a gentleman and they kept walking in silence for a while.  
Elizabeth was quick to notice that there were four other boys walking with them, or rather close to them but seemingly separately. Two were following behind them while the other two were walking in front. They were far enough that she couldn't recognized them, although she could make an educated guess as to who they were. They were close enough to hear a normal conversation as the hallways were mostly silent and empty, but too far a way to hear a whispered exchange. No big brain was required to figure out the situation she was in, so she kept her mouth shut waiting for the handsome Perfect to speak first, her face lacking any emotion. She was hoping to avoid a violent encounter as it wouldn't help her any.

'Professor Slughorn showed me your Potions' essay. It was rather fascinating,' Tom started calmly as if there hadn't been a prolonged, slightly uncomfortable silence between them, 'Not many are aware of all the possible uses of Fluxweed that you had mentioned.'

'Thank you. That is rather flattering coming from such a talented wizard such as yourself.'

A chuckle followed her statement and she gave him a quick sideways glance, 'You are the one flattering me. After all, your magical ability is also impressive.'

She gave a timid smile as an answer to his compliment, quickly looking the other way. But even under the rare burning torches, Tom noticed that, once again, her pale cheeks failed to change into the embarrassed pink color.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he continues speaking in that soft, chocolate voice of his, but the tone had changed, there was some barely hidden sharpness there. His voice while his charming was becoming dangerous, 'Transfiguration seems to be one of your favorite subjects. I must admit, I was impressed the first time I watched you perform a spell with such ease. Transforming magical creatures is one of the hardest things in the field, yet your spell casting was seemingly effortless.'

She said nothing but continued gazing at the opposite wall, head slightly lowered, still not facing him because of supposed shyness. However, her cupid lips had let the timid smile slip the second Tom mentioned Transfiguration, replacing it with an entertained smirk. She had been wondering when one of the important Slytherins would question her about Dumbledore. All those little garden snakes that were trying to bite her before had been laughable. Tom Riddle on the other hand… Now that was a completely different story. He was both subtle and aggressive, showing her the trap before pushing her into it once she had willingly come close enough.

As silence dragged on, she realized he was expecting her to say something, probably planning to dance around the question for a while longer.

'I wouldn't say Transfiguration is my _favorite_ subject, more like one of many. Magic is too captivating and ravishing for me to favor one field over the other. Although, some branches are admittedly more alluring then the others. They have a different taste. Dark. Mysterious. Enchanting,' she alluded, words slipping of her soft lips in an airy whisper. If anyone was to overhear them, Tom very much doubted they would understand the true meaning behind her words. But the words were meant for him, and he got the hint.

Elizabeth could tell that they were close to their destination from the sound of calm steps of other students and knew that the second they turned the corner Tom would have to let go of her. It didn't surprise her when suddenly they slowed down, almost stopping, but Tom seemed to change his mind in the last moment and continued walking instead. As they reached the door of Slughorn's office, where party was to be held, he gave her the most disarming smile, dark eyes shining at her.

'Please, come find me when you decide to head back. It is dangerous to walk these corridors alone at night.'

A chill went down her spine. She got the warning.  
Where everyone else saw a model student, she saw a big, dangerous basilisk. One does not reach the top of the Slytherin house with such a Muggle name by acting like a helpful little elf. Oh, no. He might not be the person she was looking for, but she could bet her wand-hand that he had a few skeletons hidden in his closet and hopefully the information she was looking for.  
Quickly gathering her thoughts, she tried to pull the most honest smile she could 'Thank you so much Tom. You are a perfect gentleman.'

She felt that neither her smile, nor her voice were as grateful as she wanted, but he just nodded his head leaving her to fend for herself the moment they entered the room. Thankfully, as she walked through the door, she spotted Abraxas Malfoy. He would have to serve as an explanation for her early retread later tonight. Smiling happily, she went to greet her old friend.

* * *

That week, Elizabeth avoided being alone with any of Tom's friends or Tom Riddle himself to the best of her abilities. Buying time for herself, patiently waiting for a moment that would best benefit her. She was convinced that the charming dark-eyed teen could easily get her alone without anyone suspecting a thing, and was beyond grateful that he seemed to be postponing any direct encounters as well.  
She kept waking up every night in insane hours, only to see who was in the common room at the time. Waiting and waiting and waiting. Waking up again and again. Until she was finally presented with the opportunity she had been looking for.

Night before the Hogsmeade weekend Elizabeth found Tom all alone in the common room reading for all intention and purposes a regular schoolbook. Except, it was dead of night and reading such a normal book so far away from anyone's eyes was in and of itself shady. He was in his school uniform and it was evident that he never went to bed that night.  
Barefoot and still in her nightdress, she soundlessly approached the black-haired teen who was too engrossed in his book to pay her much attention. Or so she thought.

'Elizabeth,' Tom greeted her calmly.

'It's long past midnight. I am surprised to find someone awake at this hour.' Her voice was barely above the whisper, and it still rung loudly in the empty space. Their surrounding was just too quiet for comfort. His warning, from few nights before echoed in her head. Even so, she carelessly took the book from his hands and waving her wand in a fluid motion canceled the Disillusioment charm placed on it. The wand that had suddenly appeared in Tom's hand caught her attention for a moment and, although she was greatly disturbed that she had missed him draw it out, she forced herself to remain calm as he hadn't made any other movements. Tom's face was expressionless as he coldly watched the girl take a seat next to him, flipping the pages with unconcealed interest.

'I must say that "Dark Art's taboos" isn't nearly as fascinating as some other Dark Magic volumes,' Elizabeth informed him nonchalantly, casually closing the book and placing it on the table, 'Not to mention that is has numerous theories that are just plainly wrong, even for a book written in 15th century. Then again, the author of the book was a complete nutshell who believed Muggles were wizards raised from dead by selling their magic.'

'You seem to be rather familiar whit the book and its author,' the Slytherin's heir noticed in that soft voice of him.

'I enjoy a good read every once in a while, doesn't everybody?' she questioned lightly.

'There is something tempting in all the good books. Makes you want to try and see how well you understand magic,' Tom answered smoothly.

Elizabeth smiled the most innocent smile Tom had ever seen on someone's face. It made her look sirenic and vulnerable. A five-year old couldn't hold a candle to her.

'Invite me to Hogsmeade, Tom' she whispered. It was an order, but from her mouth sounded like an offering. Black eyes bore into her almost white ones as they stared at each other for a moment; her waiting for him to say something, him wondering what her intentions were. Tom turned away from her, taking his book and continued reading still feeling her pale eyes on him.

Elizabeth set there, taking in his beautifully sculptured face. The strong jaw line, high cheekbones, straight nose, full lips. His smooth pale skin clashed with his dark eyes and jet-black hair. And his eyelashes, Merlin, Elizabeth would kill to have those. He was the very definition of breathtaking good looks and elegance.  
Only their breathing and the occasional flipping of a page could be heard in the everlasting silence. She was still there, unmoving. Waiting for the answer she already knew. Taking in every breath he took, every movement of his dark eyes as they skimmed over pages of the book.

'There is a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'd love if you were to join me,' his soft voice eventually broke the silence.

'It would me my pleasure,' came the, just as quiet, response.

* * *

Elizabeth was beyond frustrated.  
While Tom had showed up for their trip to the village (she had half expected him not to) the rest of the day went downhill from there. She had done everything, everything that was in her power to get him to talk. They debated every branch of magic out there, history of every magical place, favorite sweets and spells, even Muggle philosophy; and he had still skillfully kept her in the dark about his motives and desires. There wasn't a hint of his ambitions or interests in their long conversations. Nothing. He simply expressed equal mostly polite interest for anything she mentioned.  
After an entire day of talking and probing, Elizabeth barely knew more than any other student one could find in Hogsmeade right now. She also felt that she had told too much about herself, even if nothing she talked about held any real importance to her.  
She was however more cunning then other students were and not as enamored by the captivating mask Tom Riddle was selling to everyone; not yet.  
She knew, without any doubt, that the expelled half-giant couldn't possibly be the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets; if such room really existed and she thought it did. Dumbledore hadn't thought him guilty either, although for different reasons than her own. To her, it was only natural that the one who captured the "offender" knew the person who actually committed the deed. And seeing it was Tom Riddle, a wizard with a Muggle name, who had unbelievable influence in a pureblood Slytherin house, only made her more convinced that the half-blood bastard knew something. Something she couldn't get him to spill.

They were on their way back, when in one last desperate attempt she tried to get closer to him. If she lost this chance, she wouldn't be getting another one. She knew as much. It was time to be reckless and bold. Subtlety had long ago stopped being an option.

'A pet shop. Do you mind if we enter? I have yet to acquire an owl.'

'Please,' Tom motioned with his hand opening the door for her.

He really was playing his part of a well-mannered young man with astonishing ease and grace, that Elizabeth felt like biting his head off. He wasn't reading the Dark Arts book out of innocent curiosity and simple thirst for knowledge. He had indicated as much last night. So he could really drop the act, it was annoying.  
Despite her dark thoughts, she smiled politely at him, 'Thank you. I'm curious; do you have an owl?'

'No, I'm afraid not.'

'I'm sorry. That must've been a mean question. You wouldn't really have who to write to,' she said with a sad almost pitying smile. She had expected a strong reaction of any sort, so long as it would give her a chance to ask him about his friends in more detail when he tried to defend himself. People always did that when they thought that someone pities them.

No such reaction came. Tom was perfectly composed as he answered, 'I never wanted to have to take care of an owl. Besides, if people were to write to me, I could use their owl to respond. Much more practical.'

'Of course,' Elizabeth agreed before sharply turning away from him to look around the shop, pretending she was searching for an owl. She had no need for an actual pet, but had figured her jab would get him to mention at least one person he was close to, as she had already concluded earlier today that the rest of his _friends_ hardly mattered. They were just bunch of pureblood brats, there to support his authority in the common room.

A motion in one of the glass cages caught her eye and she turned her had to see a small snake raising its head to stare somewhere behind her. Elizabeth almost dismissed it when she noticed that the only other two snakes standing nearby were doing the same. Curious, she also turned her head to see what could possibly had such an effect on them. She was familiar enough with snakes to know that this wasn't normal behavior for serpents.  
She was surprised to find Tom behind her, blocking the rest of the shop from her view.  
The gentle sound of hissings could be heard, almost loving. Definitively not the kind of sound an angry or threatened snake would make. Turning to stare at the snakes again, she unconsciously let the curiosity show on her pale face as she pondered the strange occurrence.

'Have you found the pet you want?' Tom asked politely, stressing the word pet as he went.

Elizabeth quickly scanned her surrounding again. She really couldn't find anything unusual that would make the snakes to act the way they did, and Tom couldn't possibly be the reason, could he?  
Realizing that there were no owls in this part of the store, she caught up on what Tom was implying with his question. The best she could do was pretend she hadn't noticed that his question had a hidden meaning to it, as she was preoccupied with the snake incident.

'I'm afraid non are to my liking.'

With one last glance small serpents, that were still hissing and spitting as if there was no tomorrow, she walked to the exit.  
Tom followed her out, his longer legs making it easy to match her fast pace.

A crazy idea was taking root in her mind, as she glanced sideways scanning her calm companion. But that was just impossible. He had a Muggle name! Merlin help her. If that half-blood was actually the person she has been looking for… _Marvolo_ she mouthed thoughtfully. That was a wizard's name, a rather old and obsolete one at that.  
She stole another glance at the silent Perfect next to her. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, not paying any attention to her.  
Improbable she corrected herself. It was improbable, but not impossible. Nothing was ever impossible.

She had found him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

_December 31st 1943._

The hallways of the large empty castle always looked hunted and forbidden during this time of the year as most of the students were away, enjoying the time with their families.  
The Slytherin common room was completely empty, save for the Perfect, as all the other students were away. It was like that during every winter break and Tom was already used to spending the time alone, enjoying the gifts other student, who were trying to gain his favor had sent him. Tom never opened those girts at once like an edger child would. He dragged it out, opening the gifts for days in the order they had arrived in, throwing away anything eatable sent by girls and checking everything else for possible curses. He would normally get bored after only couple of gifts and too sappy cards, deciding to leave the rest for the next day.

Today, Tom was sitting leisurely in his favorite sofa in front of the fire staring at the last gift he had unwrapped. The card that came with it was short and simple written in a tinny elegant chirography. A congradulation on one side: _Merry Christmas Tom.  
_And a simple signature on the other: _E. Charis-Timon_

Now, while Tom was used to getting gifts from girls, and have expected one from her as well (they had occasional debates late at night when the rest of the Slytherins were asleep, which is more then any other girl could claim), this gift would without doubt be too much even coming from a Malfoy, let a lone from a girl he thought wasn't enamored with him, at least not as much as some other girls were.

He was already late for breakfast but couldn't bring himself to move from his spot as he stared at the book. The invaluable volume of Dark Magic was lying innocently on the table before him, as innocently as a black-leather book from 14th century and visible spots of blood could be. The theories of this book might be considered outdated by most, but Tom knew better. The theories written in it were digging into the very core of the Dark Magic, reviling the scratches from which some of the most powerful spells of the Arts were created from. There were only few books left after the burning of the Dark Arts volumes during the 15th and 16th century.

In his mind he was going over ever encounter he had with Elizabeth, in hopes of figuring out why she had sent him this priceless volume. But he came up empty. There were less expensive gifts one could sent to get a favor.  
The book was mocking him from its spot on the table. Taunting his inability to figure it out, as the worn out golden runes engraved into the cover glittered at the light of dancing fire.

He was forced to quickly remove the book from sight, completely forgetting that he hadn't checked for curses, when the wall of the common room opened to let someone in. Even before hearing the cheerful greeting, Tom already knew who that person was. Really, there was only one other person in the entire caste who would and could enter the Slytherin common room at this time.

'Tom, ma'boy!' professor Slughorn cried, 'You've missed breakfast!'

'I wasn't feeling very well, sir,' Tom said softy. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to face the potion master.

'My dear boy! I shell send an elf to you than. With some breakfast and a potion to make you feel better.'

'Thank you professor. You are indeed kind. Hogwarts students, my self included, are so luck to have you,' dark-eyed teen said sweetly, almost gagging on his own words.

'Well,' the flushed Slughorn waved his hand around, 'It's no big deal, ma'boy. I'm here to help, you know.'

'Of course.'

Slughorn was already on his way out to get an elf, bubbling about one thing or another (Tom wasn't listening only 'Hm-ing' and 'Aha'ing in irregular intervals) when he turned and took a small package out of his pocket.

'Ah, that's right! This came for you, ma'boy. But you weren't at breakfast so I came down here to bring it to you.'

Tom, once again, resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Slughorns self-important tone. Giving his most grateful smile, he watched the professor nod, all proud of himself before finally leaving the common room.

A package. For him. Today.

But Tom was certain no-one knew when his birthday was, nor did he want anyone to know. However, it was too late for this to be a stray Christmas gift. Carefully unwrapping the present he was surprised to find an exquisite pocket watch inside together with a small card.  
The same tinny handwriting, he had been staring into this entire morning, spread in neat lines over the paper. On one side, mush like on the Christmas card, only one simple line was written.

_Happy birthday, Tom.  
_

However, the other side had a loner note, and Tom read it curiously.

_As you are probably aware,  
it is tradition for a young wizard to get a pocket watch  
once he becomes of age.  
It would be wholly unfitting  
if the heir of Salazar Slythrin wasn't to get one.  
Wouldn't you agree?  
I look forward to seeing you again,  
Elizabeth_

If Tom was anyone else, he would've dropped the card as if burned, instead he gripped it tighter, hands almost shaking from his strong hold.  
Was this a threat?  
No. One does not send expensive gifts in such cases.  
And even if it was, no-one would believe her and she couldn't prove anything.

He forced himself to let go of the small card and took the pocket watch in his hand instead, carefully examining it.  
It was an exquisite piece, most likely Goblin's work. Something that was passed down through generations, from father to son. The polished surface was without a slightest mark, whether because of magic or because its previous owners were careful with it, Tom couldn't tell.

He remembered clearly, that there were rumors that Elizabeth was searching for Slytherin's heir, not believing the half-giant to be the one who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. So no, this was not a threat, this was an offering for something. Offering for what exactly? Tom was clueless.  
Nonetheless, as long as there was something she wanted from him (even if he had no idea what that something was) he had the leverage. And he was going to use it.

* * *

_Spring 1944._

It was strange at first, returning to that easy companionship they had had ever since the trip to Hogsmeade. The late night debates, the subtle teasing. As if nothing had happened, as if there was no secret that they now sheared.  
Tom had refused to be the first one to bring it up and Elizabeth had acted as if there was nothing to bring up. Like that months had passed without either noticing. During the time, they had grown closer, as close as they allowed themselves to be.

To the rest of the school, they were nothing more then friendly acquaintances. That wasn't the expression one should use to describe their relationship, it was too superficial. Yet they weren't friends either, that required actual attachment and empathy. Neither of which they shared. Or wanted.  
But that something, whatever it was, was there. In the rare real smiles, in the long hours spent in library, in the late night talks and occasional games of chess. It was there. And it was growing.

The exams had ended the day before and most of the students were at the school grounds, spread over the soft green grass.  
Tom Riddle wan't among them.

He was at the Astronomy tower, impatiently waiting for a certain blond and restlessly taping his fingers over the cold stone. He was contemplating how much longer he should wait. As curious as he was for the reasons behind the presents (and he had been thinking about them all this time, despite not saying anything) he had only so much patience for tardiness.

The door flung open, startling him out of his thoughts.

'Sorry,' Elizabeth breathed out, 'I came across Slughorn. That man is incapable of getting a hint.'

Tom nodded in understanding and mocking compression, receiving a glare in return. He ignored it turning to stare at the Forbidden forest instead with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

'So why am I here?'

'Curious?'

'I believe that's a given.'

'True. By the way, you are welcome.'

Tom smirked, 'Those gifts were hardly given for free.'

'It's still polite to thank the one who gave them to you.'

'It's been months. I figured the fact that I talk to you was a thank you enough.'

Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her pale eyes, crying dramatically 'And the award, for the biggest ego-o, goes to-oo, Tom Riddle! Shocker there. But if you ever wish to give me something back, kill my fiance for me. My birthday is in a month.'

'You have a fiance?' Tom asked surprised.

'Yes. But I like to pretend I don't with him acting like gigolo half the time. Anyway,' she said clapping her hands together, 'On to the real reason I wished to privately speak to you.'

The silent 'Finally' was completely ignored as she walked closer to him and leaned onto the firm stone-railing of the tower.

'I need a parselmouth. You, as Slytherin's last living heir... last _known_ living heir, are one.'

'And what, pray tell, do you need a parselmouth for?'

'To open a door... and a box. But mostly for the door.'

Tom just raised his eyebrow in response.

'You want to know more. Not unexpected. But I'll still ask, what are the chances of us cutting a deal without me telling you anything else?'

'None.'

'Figures.'

It was silent for a while as Elizabeth followed the rare clouds with her pale eyes, pondering her options. Not that there were other options for her to choose from. With a resigned sigh she faced the silent teen again.

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything,' Tom said simply.

'Everything... Sky is blue, grass is green... Everything might take a while.'

'Why do you need a parselmouth?'

'I believe I've already told you that,' Elizabeth replayed.

'To open the door. The door to what?'

'A door of a book cabinet if you will.'

'Book cabinet? You do know there is no such thing as _book_ _cabin-_'

'Look. I need information that's looked it that thing, whatever you want to call it. And I can't open it, as I can't speak hiss-lingo,' Elizabeth finally snapped.

'Where did you even get a cabinet that requires the ability to speak to snakes in order to open.'

'It was my mothers.' Tom opened his mouth to say something but she quickly continued, 'Before you even ask, my mother wan't a parselmouth. However, she had a servant from Amazon who was. Both are dead, and I am stuck with a box and a cabinet I can't open.'

'What information is in there that you want so badly?' Tom asked. But instead of answering his question, Elizabeth gave him a question in return.

'There had to be something I can offer you in return for your help. What is it?'

'Information.'

'I am not telling you anything else, unless I am certain you will help me.'

Tom stared at the girl for briefly before nodding.

'Good. Than, I would like to invite you to spent the summer in my house. How does that sound?' she asked a perfect, innocent smile on her lips, her eyes glittering with happiness.

'I am looking forward to it,' he answered giving her a warm smile back.

Both knew that those smiles were fake, but both kept playing pretense.

* * *

_**Please leave a comment**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

_August 1944._

The sun was a hot burning ball hanging high in the sky and everything living was trying to hide away from unbearable heath, be it inside or in closest shade they could find. Well, almost everything living.  
In the big trimmed garden of an England country house, there, sunbathing in the grass was a green snake. Its owner was resting in the shade of the oak three, a book in her hand. Next to her, on a small table was a glass pitcher filled with lemonade and ice and two glasses. One unused and the other half empty.  
The girl in her white dress with exquisite needlework, sitting there in the garden cane chair with a book in hand was a perfect model for one of Renoir's paintings. The chipper of birds and a rare breeze only served to further enchant the already beautiful scene. Aromatic smell of many flowers was spreading through the air. Bushes of roses, vividly aligned chelsea and some other unnamed blossoms were all artistically planted all around the garden.

The loud sound of the door ringing broke through the peaceful afternoon scene making the girl snap her book shut.

'Pinky!' she yelled, 'Open the door. That should be Tom. Take his things to the guest room across from mine and bring him here. Bring some snacks too.'

A little green elf wrapped in a clean towel appeared on the door, quickly nodding its head as its big ears flapped. Big green eyes were filled with excitement at the prospect of a guest. It ran to the door, its naked feet tapping soundlessly over the soft, carpeted floor.  
With a quick snap of its long twig-like fingers the door flung open.

'Good afternoon, Mister,' the little creature squeaked, greeting the handsome young man that was standing there, 'Lady Elizabeth is in the garden. If you could please leave your things here for Pinky to take care of and Pinky would bring you to her.'

Tom nodded and with a wave of his wand his trunk flew into the spacious entrance hall. The house he arrived to reminded him very much of the Riddle manor he went to the previous summer; a clear sign that it was inhabited by a wealthy family, but nowhere near as showy as some other purebloods described their houses to be like.

He swiftly followed the small submissive creature to the back door where the elf left him with a bow, going back to its house chores.  
Tom's eyes found the sole occupant of the flowery garden as Elizabeth waved at him, motioning him to join her.

'Hello Tom. Take a seat. How was your trip?' She asked politely filling both glasses with lemonade before offering him his.

'Thank you,' he said accepting the offered glass, 'I expected the heath to be more bearable here then in London.'

Elizabeth laughed placing both of her hands over the book in her lap; the ring she normally hung on a necklace was now shining on her left hand ring finger, 'Hardly.'

They both quieted down for a moment when the little elf appeared carrying neatly organized fruits and pastries. It was a flashy and colorful arrangement of many small sweets.

'Anything else Pinky can do Miss?' it squeaked.

'That would be all, thank you.'

The little creature bowed before disappearing from the garden.

'Please, help yourself,' Elizabeth said picking a strawberry roll herself.

It was silent for a while as they both enjoyed the food. Elizabeth taking forever to choose the sweet she wanted, smile tugging on her lips. She had always loved the fruity pastries and all the fresh fruits that came with summer. Tom was observing his surroundings with curiosity, silently memorizing anything he deemed interesting enough.

'Your father isn't here?'

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, 'No. He had some important business to take care of. He is in Germany right now.'

'Germany? With Muggle war in full swing and Grindelwald in power, what could he possibly be doing in Germany?'

She shrugged carelessly.

'I can't say I know,' she answered before adding as an afterthought, 'Why are you only curious about my father?'

'I am aware your mother is dead,' Tom said simply.

'And _I_ don't recall ever mentioning that to you.'

'You haven't outright stated that she is dead, but some of our previous conversations hinted as much.'

'Hmm…'

'When can I see the box and the door?' Tom asked while throwing a curious glance at the snake he noticed some time ago.

'Why the rush? You'll be staying here until the end of the summer break. Relax,' she said licking one of her sugar coated fingers. Taking notice of the direction he was staring at she raised her voice slightly as she called, 'Nagini! Come here!'

The snake raised its small head to stare at the blond girl who once again motioned for it to come. Tom watched in surprise at the snake nodded its head hissing in acknowledgement before slithering to Elizabeth's side.

She petted the snake affectionately before saying, 'Nagini this is Tom. Tom this is Nagini. And she is a very smart girl.'

Tom watched in astonishment as the snake once again nodded its head hissing its greetings.

'She can understand you?'

'Yes. As I said, she is very intelligent,' Elizabeth repeated smiling.

Tom returned his eyes back to the snake hissing his greetings and watched in amusement as those eyes widened for a moment before Ngini's head snapped to her laughing owner. The green snake hissed crabbily at the girl, before sliding towards Tom, as if to show Elizabeth just how unfunny she thought the entire situation to be. It coiled on Tom's lap and he petted her lightly.  
The snake eyed her owner again before telling Tom a very entertaining story about the laughing lady. He smirked at what she told him hissing back.

'Hey! Not fair. I can't understand a word you are saying!'

'You offended her with you laugh.'

'She is easy to offend. And easy on forgiving as well. I only need to get her a puffy little rabbit for dinner. Isn't it so Nagini? Rabbit for diner and you stop being angry.'

The snake watched her for a while before nodding, but it didn't move away from Tom's lap.

'See? Easy.'

'How can she understand English so well? And she seems to have a remarkably good memory.'

'Nagini told you some _funny_ story, didn't she?' Elizabeth asked rhetorically,_ '_She is a magical creature. An _illegal_ magical creature, so I would appreciate it if you could avoid mentioning her to anybody; which reminds me, her poison is deadly. Be careful not to get bitten.'

'Gee… Elizabeth. Thanks for the timely warning,' Tom said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, 'She could've only bitten me a million times by now if she had wanted to.'

'You are welcome,' was the cheerful response.

'Where did you find her?' Curiosity was evident on his face now.

'It was a gift from my mother. She gave it to me before she died. The snake is … her creation so to say.'

The fondness with which Elizabeth spoke of her mother and her gift was mixed with some other emotions Tom couldn't quite indentify. He was pondering over the nameless feelings when Elizabeth asked, taking him by surprise.

'When we were doing the Amortentia in the Potions class last semester, what did it smell like to you?'

'Why?'

'Indulge me.'

'Nothing. I couldn't smell anything.'

She nodded thoughtfully, 'To me, it smelled like my mother's perfume, that heady smell of roses in summer-'

She swallowed taking a deep breath and Tom could tell she was holding back tears. He wondered why she was telling him this considering she knew that the caring mast he put on at Hogwarts was just that, a mask. He couldn't mull over those thoughts for long as she continued, '-and over that smell, even clearer then the roses that are already fading like my memories, I could smell blood,-'

Her hands formed tight little fists in her lap, and for the first time, Tom took notice of the book she had been reading before he came. The familiar title shook him to the core, but her quiet voice forced him to look up again.

'- that metallic tone to it is still clear in my mind. Just as clear as the smell of fire and burning flash from the last memory I have of her.'

Her pale eyes clashed with his dark ones as she whispered, 'I want them dead, the people who killed her. I plan to watch them scream in pain, before I finally kill them. I imagine those faceless men who took her away from me every time I close my eyes. But in order to find them, I need their names. I need to know why she was killed. That's why I need a parselmouth to open the door for me. So tell me Tom, what can I offer you in exchange for borrowing your gift?'

During Elizabeth's monologue, Nagini had left Tom's lap and was now nudging the girl's cheek affectionately, who caressed it back tenderly. The green snake hissed at the dark-haired teen threateningly, ordering him to help or else (she might adore him because he could speak her language, but is she had to she could do without him just as well). Tom smirked at the snake before meeting those eerily pale eyes again.

'Since Nagini is so intelligent, why couldn't she open those for you?'

'It requires a spell. Obviously she can't do magic and I fail to pronounce it correctly.'

'A spell that requires a parselmouth?' Tom questioned intrigued. It was a first time he heard of such a spell existing.

'More like a magic password. My mother was a scientist, mostly concerned with Alchemy and Dark Arts, but she researched other subjects as well. This,' she said finally taking the book from her lap and placing it on the table, 'was one of her main interests.'

The runes on the worn out covers clearly read "Secrets of the Darkest Arts". Tom carefully toke it off the table trying not to look too interested as he leafed through the pages. They were filled with additional notes and drawings in red and sometimes blue ink. The handwriting in blue was clearly Elizabeth's while the red one, although similar was a tad bit too curvy to be practical and Tom assumed belonged to her mother.  
He stopped when he came across the page that had Horcrux written at the very top. This chapter had even more side notes in both handwritings but it also had many ripped out parts and pages, as if someone had tried to remove all the important comments and conclusions written in those curvy lines. Tom's sharp eyes were quick to catch a pattern of sort, as every single time word soul had been forcefully crossed out with bloody red lines; except for the first time when the word had been circled an arrow pointing to the related note. However, before Tom could read the said note, Elizabeth waved her wand and the book flew back to her.

'Wouldn't want you to know too much,' she said simply when he gave her a questioning look, 'We should go back inside, I have preparations for dinner party to take care of. Why don't I show you to the library, you might find something that fits your fancy in there.'

* * *

'Here we are,' Elizabeth said opening a door at the very end of the hallway they were in.

Tom stepped after her into a room that looked like half-library half-study, with big windows overlooking the garden making the room very luminous. There was a huge oak table right under the grandest of windows with a comfortable leather chair. It was the only place in the heaped room that seemed well organized. In the left corner were two armchairs and a low table littered with books, rolls of parchment, paper and quills. The rest of the room was filled with shelves full of books, scrolls and magical trinkets. As the bookcases weren't enough, there were also a couple of piles of old volumes.

Elizabeth went to clean up the table never letting go of the book she had been reading in garden, with a careless wave of her hand she said, 'Knock yourself out.'

Tom skimmed his fingers over the many priceless covers as he slowly walked around the room. There wasn't a magical subject excluded in the huge collection of books. Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History… Take a pick. Everything was there.  
Many of the volumes Tom laid his eyes on were centuries old and very rare, even illegal.

'Some of the scrolls are what was saved of my mother's research, I don't know how deep your overall knowledge of magic is despite the debates we had, so it is possible you won't be capable of understanding all of them. Some of the scrolls belong to my father, if you can't open them without magic, return them. You should be capable of reading all the books though some are very advanced.'

'I'm not worried I won't understand something,' Tom said his eyes skimming lovingly over the packed shelves.

'You are arrogant.'

'Why can't I read that book?' Tom asked pointing at the book she was still holding, 'I've already read it at Hogwarts.'

'Really… What did you think of the theories and spells in side of it?'

'They were _interesting_.'

'Which one in particular?' Elizabeth questioned trying to hide her curiosity.

'Good question with a telling answer.'

It was silent for a moment as Elizabeth finished cleaning up the table and Tom kept trying to decide which book to read first. However, the blond girl was quick to break the silence.

'I'm still waiting for that telling answer.'

'Why don't you hold your breath while you are at it?' raven-haired teen suggested sarcastically.

'I just might,' she smiled.

'Don't you have a dinner party to prepare?' Tom asked taking one of the books of the shelf and flipping it open; a clear sign that the conversation was over. Elizabeth took the hint and decided to let him be (for now).

The clear sound of someone ringing at the door made her leave the room in haste, yelling for the house elf to go greet the newcomer.

'Eliz!' a girl with long blond hair and big cat-green eyes cried happily, 'C'est bon de vous voir.' (French: It's good to see you)

She was standing there in a glamorous dark-orange dress with her hands spread wide waiting for a hug; huge smile never leaving her heavily painted lips.

'Sophie, mon cher,' Elizabeth greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek, 'You look stunning. That dress is absolutely marvelous.'

'J'aime la couture du vôtre.' Sophie complimented back.  
(Fr: I love the needlework on yours.)

'Merci! Passons à la salle de dessin. Tu dois être fatigué de la Voyage.' Elizabeth said in perfect Franch before adding over her sholder, 'Pinky, bring us some refreshment and biscuits.'  
(Fr: Thank you! Let's move to the drawing room. You must be tired from the travel.)

The two girls left the hall chatting away. While the little elf hurried to the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon continued in the same way, with Elizabeth greeting her guests and taking them to different parts of her house she believed they would enjoy, chatting with them shortly before leaving again. There were twenty fife guests in total and once they all arrived, Elizabeth quickly went to change into a long, light blue dress made of silk that was elegantly clinging to her figure. Her dress was giving just enough to stir the imagination.

She went to the garden first as the sky was darkening quickly and ushered the people there inside and to the dining room. Next, she went to the library and was surprised to find Abraxas Malfoy chatting away with the Slytherin heir. She ordered her childhood friend to show Tom to the dining room which was met with his whining comment of 'Lizzy do you treat all of your guest as bad as us? Shouldn't you be the one showing the way?'  
He was, of course ignored as she hurried to the drawing room. She could hear the sound of piano as complicated melody danced in the air intervening with singing feminine voice, a clear soprano of a talented opera singer.

She entered the room with a smile, 'Sophie, Damian. You two sound _enchanting._ But I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt this amazing performance. If everyone would please join me in the dining room, the table is set.'

In the dining room, everyone was still standing in small groups waiting for her to arrive. She noticed that Tom and Abraxas was surrounded by most of her female guests and smiling went to them first.

'Tom,' she greeted hocking his hand with hers, 'Excuse me girls, but I am afraid I'll have to steal him away. Why don't you take the seat next to me? There are some people I want you to meet.'

She dragged him to the chair on her left, nodding at a few other people to take the seats closest to her. The rest of the people present took the other seats in little groups they had already formed as they all continued talking about one thing or another. Tom looked around the table, memorizing the faces of people present.

'Alexis,' Elizabeth called motioning to the first seat to her right.

The girl in question had a boyishly short red hair and big yellow eyes. Her skin was tanned and she wore a simple shirt with embarrassingly short skirt and knee-long boots (despite the heath). On both of her wrists were numerous bracelets that reminded Tom of gypsies. She took the offered seat quietly, her eyes going over Elizabeth almost longingly.  
Next to her was a guy named Damian Cordeilla. He had wavy black hair and impossibly gray eyes, which coupled with his high cheekbones and porcelain skin made him look very handsome. He was obviously not British as he had a very pronounced "r" (Tom leaned later that his mother was Russian while his father was Italian).  
On Damian's left was the French girl, Sophie Abel. A flirty little thing with pretty face and dazzling smile, who enjoyed gossip and fashion above everything else.  
Abraxas Malfoy was seated next to Tom, with his blond hair, gray eyes and trademark smirk. The dark-haired teen knew that was where the circle of Elizabeth's friends ended. The rest of the table was occupied by young people from influential families, clearly there as important connections that any self-respecting pureblood should keep.

With a clear 'Bon appétit' from Elizabeth, the room was soon filled with the sound of liquid being poured into the glasses, sound of crystal hitting crystal, loud compliments on the food and lively chatter. The rich setting on the table was quickly turning into a messy mix of various foods as guests kept serving themselves.

The five friends went down the memory lane soon enough and from their casual conversation Tom gartered a lot. Some things were useless, like how none had seen Abraxas since he started Hogwarts (but he and Elizabeth kept owling weekly), and other were useful, like how all seem to be in on Elizabeth's search for vengeance and supported her.

'Lizzy, you have yet to introduce me to your fiancé,' Abraxas said, making Tom raise an eyebrow in question.

'You just couldn't wait to bring that up Abrax, could you? I should've just kept lying to you about the ring.'

'I'm one of your oldest friends. You could never lie to me.'

'Lizzy…' Sophie said teasingly, 'I 'aven't heard that old nickname in forever. Both Damian and I 'ave been calling 'er Eliz for ages now. Alexis is being stubborn and is sticking to 'er El.'

'El is the most practical one,' Damian said smiling, before turning to Abraxes 'Hey! Do you remember how she cursed us when we tried to use it? I swear my butt still hurts.'

'Language Damian,' Elizabeth reminded him.

'I might decide to curse you again if you keep annoying me.'

'Now then Alex, it's just a bit of teasing between old friends. Don't be such a stiff-'

'Tell me Tom, sinz you alzo go to Hogwarts,' Sophie asked over Damian's excuse of a defense speech, 'How is our darlin' Eliz doing? Is she ze best in 'er class?'

'Among the best,' Tom answered politely.

'Tom here beat her to the first place,' Abraxas said, 'I admit I am surprised he is still among the living after the entire school year. Someone must have a little crush on him.' He added winking at Elizabeth suggestively.

'Yes Abrax,' Elizabeth said sarcasm coating her voice, 'I am madly in love with him. So much that I am going to leave my fiancé, feed Tom some love potion and then run away with him to live my happily ever after somewhere far, far away from here.'

'Oh, do I see a green little Malfoy?' Damian asked in his best baby-voice, before adding seriously 'You don't have to worry your little blond head, we are all planning the spectacular downfall of one Leon Belrose, the youngest heir of the celebrated earls of Lourdes. Known cheep womanizer and frequent visitor to the Muggle whore houses. We wouldn't want our precious Eliz to end up with such a dirty bastard. That spoiled brat couldn't even be bothered to show up for her seventeenth birthday!'

'I am sure I'll get a gift his mother picked in his name,' Elizabeth said dryly.

'Don't forget wrapped, addrezed and zent,' Sophie added.

'Your fiancé is from a Belrose?' Tom asked curiously.

'I am surprised you know of them. They only have influence in France.'

'Lucifer Belrose was an excellent wizard.'

'Looks like we have another bookworm here! Alexis you finally have company! Let's celebrate!' Damian cried.

'Lucifer Belrose is known for Dark Arts,' the redhead said icily.

'So?'

'I hate Dark Arts.'

'Right…' Damian rolled his eyes. Luckily for him Alexis hadn't seen him as she was to occupied with staring at Tom with narrowed eyes.

'Speaking of my fiancé,' Elizabeth said turning to Tom with a coy smile, 'I was hoping you would be so generous as to kill him as a surprise for me. Seeing as you were two weeks late arriving here.'

'You are in on it?' Sophie asked, 'Great. You can come to France and ztay with me. Much more fun to plan one's demise, don't you zink?'

'Very subtle Soph,' Abraxas smirked, 'Very subtle indeed.'

The night continued that way with Elizabeth periodically leaving them to their own devices (which was huge a mistake) as she went to talk to the rest of her guests. When an old grandfather clock struck twelve Damian had asked for everyone's attention in order to give the most ridiculous speech Tom and ever heard and whish the birthday girl all beast now that she had finally entered the adulthood. Many other guests rolled their eyes at his ridiculous speech before shouting their congratulations to Elizabeth. It was two hours later that everyone but her close friends had left (her friends were staying there for the night) and Tom retreated to his room wanting to read a bit before sleeping.

* * *

Even in his room he could hear the sound of piano as Damian's expert fingers played a sad ballade. Other than that, the house had gone quiet.  
A knock on his door interrupted his reading and he heard Elizabeth asking for permission to enter.

'Come on in,' Tom called putting aside the book he had been reading.

'Hey,' she at first only popping her head in before entering fully. She was already in her nightgown, 'I came with a box. Do you think you can try opening it now? Just "open" should work. The spell we need is inside. However I don't know if it would work on the box as well.'

'Let me see it.'

She took a seat at the bottom of his bed handing him a small eccentric-looking box. It was definitively not of European origins. Indian maybe? Tom wondered flipping it around. He tried to open it without a word and the lid flipped open easily. It was empty. Closing it again, he hissed the required word this time and inside found a piece of paper. It was easy enough to understand and he took his wand out waving it around with another hiss.

Nothing happened.

'I guess it really is just for the closet than,' Elizabeth said quietly taking the piece of paper from his hand and placing it back into the box.

'Why are you so certain that someone killed her? It could've been just an experiment exploding in her face.'

'One, because of the note she left me in this same box together with the one you just read. Two…' she suddenly stopped talking and turned away from him.

It was quiet and Tom realized she wasn't going to continue on her own.

'You know… I believe you and I can make a …_longer _deal. Help each other.'

'Do tell how?'

'The book that you were reading back in the garden, I want it.'

'You've already read it. Hogwarts library has it if I recall.'

'It doesn't have the additional notes that your volume has. Not to mention that I would be interesting in some other research your mother might have done. As well as some other things' he finished vaguely.

Elizabeth considered what he said for a moment, before saying regretfully, 'I am sorry. I can't just hand you that book.'

'But you can lend it?' Tom asked persuasively.

Elizabeth but her lip harshly. Can she? She really needed that book.

'I know you are trying to figure out something. Two brains are better than one,' the Slytherin heir added.

That was true. And Tom did have an amazing talent. She could really use some help. Her friends were useless in this area; utterly useless! Their understanding of magic wasn't deep enough; except Alexis', but she despised Dark Magic with passion. Not that one could blame her, her parents died because of some freaky dark ritual. They believed Dark Arts to be limitless and it killed them.

'The second reason I believe my mother was killed,' Elizabeth stared, flipping her hair over one shoulder and turning her back to Tom, 'it this.'

She pulled her nightgown on her other shoulder to reveal it. There, on her back, just where neck met the said shoulder Tom could see a clear black tattoo. He knew that symbol of a snake biting its own tail and forming the sign of infinity, behind it three thin lines created a triangle.

'That's impossible,' he whispered before he could stop himself, his long fingers caressing the tattoo, 'The society of "Trigono Magikos" was disbanded back in 17th century. They've been hunted before as well, like during the witch burnings in 14th and 15th century but…' Tom stopped there realizing how ridiculous he sounded. No history facts were going to explain how he had a girl from a respected pureblood family sitting in front of him with that tattoo.  
(trans: Trigono Magikos – magic triangle in Greek)

'Please,' Elizabeth said laughing, it was a bitter laugh filled with hater and blood-thirst, 'Like a society that existed before even history books did was going to be disbanded that easily. It was a pathetic attempt at best. What do you know about "Trigono Magikos" or the society?'

'Things written in books. It could be compared to Muggle religion' Tom said knowing that the blond-girl would be capable of understanding what he meant, 'Most groups in magical world are alive only as long as their leader is; its mostly … _rebellious_ groups, whether they are rebelling against a theory in magic or the way society works. If they last a hundred years, it is considered to be an achievement. The society of "Trigono Magikos"… they are different. According to some sources, they existed long before any Ministries or _order_. They are a legend; a phantom group that gathers wizards who appreciate all forms of magic; be it Dark Arts or Devination. Triangle represents three sides of magic. Wandless magic, natural magic and dark arts. Snake is the representation of wisdom and infinity stands for endless power.'

He finished simply, playing with her long curls.

'That does cover it rather well,' Elizabeth allowed thoughtfully, 'The society always had good connections seeing as it attracted the most influential and brilliant wizards of the time. Since they were almost disbanded some centuries ago, when ministries all over the world started hunting down wizards who practice Dark Arts, they changed their structure somewhat. Nowadays, society is more than just a group of believers in power of magic; it no longer attracts only intelligent, inquisitive minds. It is an organization with even more connections, huge influence and power. The best way to describe it is like a huge spider web. You have a few different types of people caught in it. First are the people like Damian, Alexis and me. People who have the tattoo. We, by our birthright, belong to the very center, next to the spider. Power, obligation and intrigue all come in one nicely wrapped package. Death is the only way out. Next you have people like Sophie, without tattoo but with great influence. Families that are held in high regard for a long time, who know of our existence and are keeping the secret. Families that might eventually enter the tattooed top. They might get away without ending up dead, but probably won't. Lastly, you have people like Abraxas. Families or individuals who at this very moment have what we want. They don't much, but willingly enter due to connections we offer back. It is a relationship of mutual benefits and interests. They can either come closer to the center or they could leave, no hard feelings. They can also get kicked out once they have outlived their usefulness.'

'And _you_ want to take _them_ down?' Tom asked looking pointedly at her.

'Where did you get that idea?'

He just raised an eyebrow as if it was obvious while rubbing her arms gently.

'I am _not_ insane enough to think I can take an entire organization out. Not without a miracle. And I'm not going to die trying either. Do you have any idea just how many have tried and failed?' Elizabeth asked conversationally, 'However, the top breakfast club that was probably involved in my mother death, I _am _capable of taking them out. …Whit a lot of planning and something my mother hopefully left behind. But I can do it. And I will.'

Her voice spoke of confidence and certainty as if nothing but death itself could stop her; and death will, Tom was certain, because what she had was a death **wish **and it shell be granted as such. He trailed his hand over her soft skin enjoying the feeling.

'We should make another deal,' he whispered in her ear, 'Don't you, Elizabeth?'

His hands sneaked around her waist as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

'That depends on what you want back,' she said breathily.

'Hmm… I believe I have already mentioned that.'

His comment was followed by a kiss on a cheek, then the jaw.

'You weren't specific enough.'

'Wasn't I?'

His hands were trailing her long legs.

'No.'

He turned her face enough to place a light kiss on her lips, 'Stay here tonight.'

She nodded weakly, already getting lost in those dark eyes. A soft smile crossed his face. She knew it to be fake… it had to be. Nonetheless, it completely disarmed her and she couldn't help but smile back leaning in for another more forceful kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and reviewing this far.  
Now, this chapter was a bit early (I should be studying right now so it's a lot early actually -.-) and I hope you have all enjoyed it.  
Let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

_August 1944._

Brunch has already started when Tom woke up. He was surprised to find that Elizabeth had left the room without him noticing but didn't spend too much time pondering over it.  
He could hear the loud laugh that he assumed was Damian's coming from outside and silently left his room in order to join everyone in the garden.

He briskly walked down the huge stairs and towards the back door when one picture caught his attention.  
All the hallways had different pictures hanging on the walls; many were portraits of different generations of the family who lived here. Some were so old that the paint looked washed up. Tom hadn't paid them any attention until now when one in particular caught his eye.

A familiar, if rounded and chubby face was smiling broadly, blond curls falling in her face as she ran and swirled in a lacy red dress. Elizabeth must've been around five when this portrait was painted.  
A young looking man was standing behind a sited woman. Tom realized those must be her parents. The man had a light brown hair and gray eyes. He was staring sternly at his carefree daughter. The woman had a long blond hair and heart-shaped face like Elizabeth, but her eyes were crystal blue, warm and clear like a summer sky, unlike her daughter's. Her brilliant pearly smile was open and filled with kindness. She was without doubt the most beautiful women Tom had ever seen; and while her daughter had inherited some of her beauty, it was obvious that she was missing some essential part of it. Elizabeth was missing some hidden fire that the women on the portrait exhibited. She looked free in some undefined way.

Looking at the running girl again, Tom mussed how different this innocent cheery child was compared to the cautious young women he met. This wild child with some unspoken worlds in her pale eyes was nowhere in sight nowadays. The portrait had frozen in time a whole, happy family that had long ago ceased to exist. Framed artistic cruelty, handing there on the wall as a constant reminder of what could've been.  
Giving the picture one last thoughtful glance, Tom continued down the hallway not knowing that later that day he would come face to face with the most terrible experiments those deceptive blue had done.

'Good morning Tom,' Elizabeth was the first to great him as he joined them all in the garden.

'Good morning.'

'Slept well?' Damian asked conversationally.

'The night had indeed been very enjoyable,' Tom agreed smirking at Elizabeth. She gave him a warning look.

Damian's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two but Elizabeth's confused, questioning face made him drop any suspicions he might had had.

The brunch was a rather quiet affair, unlike the dinner the night before. All occupants seemed mostly consumed with their own thoughts, relaxing in the garden and basking in the early morning sunbeams.  
Tom followed all of their movements with careful, all-seeing dark eyes. He found this quiet order to be more telling than the loud chitchat.

'Tell me,' Elizabeth said from next to him, 'What conclusions have you drawn for your observations?'

'Excuse me?'

'Come on Tom. I can't claim to know you, but I do know enough about you to be certain that you are analyzing what you see. I would like to hear what impression we leave. Are we terrifying? Powerful? Intimidating?'

'Dysfunctional actually. Pathetic.'

'Ouch. Harsh.'

'Why do they follow you?' Tom asked curiously.

'Why wouldn't they?'

'You plan to take on some powerful enemies. I have no doubt there would need to be some sacrifices along the way. You can't afford disloyalty,' Tom said, more to himself than to her.

'Since we would already be making a long term deal, I guess I could tell you… We could start planning decades in advance…' she teased in a thoughtful voice, tapping her lips with her finger.

'I highly doubt our deal will be decades long,' Tom answered dryly.

'Hmm…' Elizabeth glanced at the ring he had contemplatively, 'Oh, I have no doubt than it will. Last night had been… _enlightening_. Soul is such a Muggle thing to believe in, wouldn't you agree?'

Tom fingered the ring he was wearing unconsciously, 'It was proven that ghosts were souls left behind once living wizards. How can you not believe we have souls?'

A red ink and crossed out four-letter word flashed in his mind. Elizabeth wasn't the only one who didn't believe souls existed. Her mother had seemed to be of the same opinion.

'Ghosts are _something_… just not _souls. _ Have you ever seen a Muggle ghost? Or Squib ghosts? I know I haven't. Yet they should also have _souls_. No… whatever the ghosts are, it's not something that everyone has. Or should have…' she frowned, before sighing 'We got off the topic. As I had said, I have no doubt that our _relationship_ would be decades old before it ends. And we both know that it will end eventually, despite immortality being such an interesting topic.'

Tom forced himself to smirk, 'I would like to know how you found out.'

'We spend last night together. I had a chance to inspect the ring. Also, as you've already mentioned, I have powerful enemies. We all need a safety net in case we slip.'

'True. I might start to genuinely like you.'

Elizabeth smile, 'We are more alike than either is willing to admit. We are both incapable of genuinely loving someone.'

'I said _like,_' Tom stressed.

'Of course you did.'

'Well… since you are in sharing mood, aren't you going to answer my question.'

'Which one?'

'Why do they follow you?'

'Tell me what you think.'

Tom raised an eyebrow at her request, 'You are definitively not blackmailing or threatening them. They are all here willingly; or at least they believe they are. Malfoy seems to _care_ about you. But knowing you, you wouldn't gamble with a flicker loyalty based on friendship alone. There has to be something else. He definitively doesn't know as much as the other do as he belongs to the outer circle of the "Trigono Magikos". You would be unwilling to risk telling him more. Damian Cordeilla and Sophie Abel... obviously also _friends__'_ Tom said with appropriate amount of sarcasm, 'They are different than Malfoy. They know more. It would be nearly impossible to persuade them into helping you; unless they are suicidal. They must have a grudge on their own that you are exploiting. Lastly, Alexis… she is without doubt the most loyal one. I can't tell how I know that… it's just there. I can feel it. She would know the most about your plans. Maybe even willingly tamper with Dark Arts that she seems to despise. You would only need a few well placed worlds. I could go into a deeper analysis but-' Tom shrugged.

'It never ceases to amaze me how well you can read people, put whatever little information you have together to paint an almost realistic picture. No wonder you are so good at manipulating people.'

Tom nodded in acknowledgement taking a sip from his glass. Elizabeth was swirling the juice in hers, watching in carefully. Tom had noticed long ago that it was a habit of hers whenever she was ordering her thoughts to say something.

'Abraxas is only a pawn; one of the many in my arsenal if the most precious among them. I would like to get him on the other side and transform him into a more valuable piece, but if I needed to make a sacrifice out of people present, he would be the first to go. He doesn't know much and he never will. Besides our friendship, I can only count on exchanging this for that… Sophie and Damian are my rook and bishop. They go in pair and without one the other would be fast to fall. They both have their own agendas, but would follow my lead without too many questions. Abel family had been denied reaching the top so many times that they have become bitter. I don't have only Sophie's support, but her entire family if needed. Damian if one of those insane rebels. He wants to see the society fall because of his own ideals and ambitions. An impossible dream, but useful to me nonetheless. And Alex… she is a special case. She is the queen on my board. My most trusted piece, which is what makes her the most powerful one as well. That and… she is brilliant. Her mind is something terrifyingly sharp.'

'Out of all the people I can tell she is the only one without personal ambition. What makes her so loyal to you?'

'Love,' Elizabeth answered simply.

'_Love,_' Tom echoed mockingly, his eyes travelling from the redhead he had been observing to the blond girl next to him.

'It's strange how useful an emotion we both look down on can be. Ironic even. But it is a powerful driving force, especially if it is socially unacceptable one-'

'Wait. Socially unacceptable? She is _in love _with you?' Tom asked. It took him considerable energy to keep his jaw from dropping. It was disgusting.  
(A/N: please, remember this is all during WWII)

'Yes, in love; physically, emotionally… in need for someone to understand her. Accept her. I used the common occurrence of incest in our society as an explanation why I am not disturbed by her vile attraction. Needy people are the easiest to keep by your side. Be the first to accept them, and they are forever grateful.'

It was silent after that as Elizabeth chewed on some pastries. She had such a sweet-tooth that Tom got sick just by watching her eat all those cookies and cakes so early in the morning.

'My last important piece is the knight,' Elizabeth said out of the blue, 'You. You would've been my most powerful asset if I had the unconditional loyalty, which I never will. A knight jumps around the board without any recognizable patterns; someone who can stand alone as well as with other pieces. That is where my army ends. My enemies have a bigger army; they even have pieces in my color there to confuse me; which is why I need a better strategy and constant element of surprise on my side. Tell me Tom, which piece on your board am I?'

The question was rhetorical, even teasing but the Slytherin heir saw an opportunity in it. Tom gave her a charming smile brushing their hands for a moment before taking hers and raising it to his lips to leave a gentle kiss, 'You can be my queen.'

Elizabeth swallowed. Queen, the most powerful piece in the game, always there to protect her king. It wasn't a place to be given away so freely. It scared her that Tom had offered it so sincerely and without any reservations. His confidence disturbed her. At the same time she was flattered beyond reason which in itself was alarming. Her huge eyes followed his elegant, mocking bow and she forced a smile as he excused himself from the brunch to go to the library.

She fisted her shaking hand and called, 'Alexis.'

'Yes?'

'Join me for a walk,' she said hooking her arm with the other girl and dragging her further away. Her other three friends gave her confused and suspicious looks, but said nothing. They knew better than to ask.

The two girls moved further away to walk among the roses and the redhead looked worriedly at her companion, her big yellow eyes searching Elizabeth's face. The blond girl was taking big breaths, trying to calm down her racing heart. It wasn't working.

'Tell me, what do you think of Tom Riddle?'

'I have met him fifteen hours ago,' Alexis pointed out, 'I definitively know less than you do. Is everything alright El?'

'Everything is fine Alex. I just wish to hear your opinion.'

'He is powerful; I could feel his magic during the dinner last night and this morning when he joined us for brunch. I believe he is an observant and analytical person, from the way he waits for other people to speak first. I am guessing he is very intelligent since he is the best student in that school of yours. He seems communicative, but he actually never said anything about himself… did he? No… he definitively didn't…'

'Do you see yourself in him?' Elizabeth asked.

'No. Why?'

'Exclude the communicative attribute, and it is as if you described yourself.'

'He isn't like me,' Alexis said coldly.

'He is nothing like you. It's strange isn't it? How many similarities you have with him and yet you are nothing alike.'

'He reminds me of you,' Alexis admitted quietly.

'Does he? I feel like he is more than I am… than I can ever be. Tom is incredibly charming, which is why I need you to have as little contact with him as possible. He has a compelling and potent charisma. The way he manipulates people… it's something else. I remind myself everyday of what he is… what I think …_thought _he is. I can almost feel his dark eyes on me, shining with amusement and arrogance as he drags me closer to surrender. At times, I find myself questioning whether something I said or did was actually my idea or his. It scares me… You can't get close to him, not ever. The less contact you two have the better. Alexis, I need you as my source of stability. Something that grounds me and reminds me of who Tom is and who I am when I fall too deep. You will be that someone who drags me out of the darkness and is there to make sure the scales fall from my eyes. Promise me.'

'You know I will do anything for you El. I promise.'

'Thank you,' Elizabeth whispered hugging the redhead, 'I can't tell you how much your support means to me. No words can explain how dear to me you are.'

Alexis gave her a sad smile, 'I am glad you can't tell me, because I know it will always be less than what I want to hear.'

'I do care for you Alex.'

'I know you do… I…Mm… I need to…' the redhead fumbled with her words.

'I am going to see Abrax off. He is leaving soon,' Elizabeth said nonchalantly.

Alexis just nodded weakly and watched the blond girl waltz away towards the cane chairs where Damian and Abraxas were talking animatedly. With a sigh, she continued walking around the garden, trying to collect her thoughts.

* * *

'Amazing!' Damian exclaimed as the two metal snakes uncoiled, moving aside to reveal a dozen thick notebooks, couple of small boxes and magical trinkets and numerous scrolls. Tom calmly pocketed his wand while Elizabeth fell on her knees hastily opening and closing the boxes.

Tom looked around the room again. It was painfully obvious that it had burned at one point, fire deforming and swallowing almost everything that got in the way. This was only one of couple of rooms that existed underneath the house of Charis-Timon family. Tom guessed it was a laboratory at one point.

'Do other rooms hold anything important?' he asked casually as he joined Elizabeth on the floor taking a random notebook out.

Behind them Damian, Alexis and Sophie were still standing in their spots, curiosity that was in their eyes moments ago disappearing as their eyes darkened.

'Two or three rooms were also used for experiments or as prisons,' Elizabeth answered still restlessly searching through the boxes, 'Here it is!' she smiled at one of the boxes before turning to Tom as she said, 'My mother used slaves for her experiments.' She said simply handing a wavelet box to Damian.

'She experimented on actual people?'

'She was one of the best witches Society had,' Damian said quietly, 'As such she had certain… privileges as long as she worked in the direction that most important people wanted.'

He opened the box he had been handed, nodded at Elizabeth before closing it again. Sophie and he exchanged a look both nodding at each other as he pocketed the box.

A pair of kind blue eyes flashed in Tom's mind. Sweet Salazar, had that portrait shown a different picture of the beautiful women. Despite remembering her main fields of interest were Dark Arts and Alchemy, it sounded implausible to know that someone was experimenting on living human beings. Not that he had anything against it, mind you. It was just astonishing and sounded too far-fetched.

He had been under the impression that Elizabeth had adored her mother, but had she known of the actual nature of her mothers experiments even as a child? Tom looked sideways, the girl was calmly reading one of the scrolls, interest and concentration engraved into her pretty face. There was no doubt in Tom's mind that, yes, she had known about the experiments. He smirked, no wonder she grew up into this twisted bloodthirsty woman before him.

What had Elizabeth said to him about having them working together for longer than he anticipated? Decades, was it? His eyes glittered in crazed excitement as he stared at the notebook in his hands. Oh, their _deal_ was definitively going to last for a long time. Around a century would be a good time to reconsider it, but until than he would have her allegiance.

Loud ringing of the front door bell could barely be heard in this room, but it seemed enough to make Damian, Sophie and Elizabeth jump. Alexis and Tom only gave them curious looks.

With a swish of her wand Elizabeth made the metal snakes intertwine again and ushered everyone into the drawing room while she went to open the door.  
The soft sobs that reached their ears soon after made Sophie and Alexis run to the door, Damian and Tom following them out of curiosity.

They found Elizabeth on the floor, her lavishing dress spread around her and her hair and hands over her face as her bare shoulders trembled. A man was uncomfortably standing over her, reaching his hand out to comfort her but never touching her as he always returned to playing with his hat. His eyes were filled with sadness and concern.  
Her little elf, Pinky, was also there staring at her mistress in obvious distress.

The two girls rushed to the crying mess and fell on the floor next to her, trying to comfort her and coax her into telling them what happened. Their quiet whispers could barely be heard over the loud sobs.

'What happened?' Damian asked the man, his voice clear and controlled.

'This is hard to say, and I am indeed very sorry to be the barer of the bad news but Leon Belrose, earl of Lourdes had passed away,' the man said fidgeting. He was moving from one foot to the other throwing pitiful glances at the weeping girl.

'I am sorry to hear that,' Damian said quietly, 'Sophie, why don't you take Elizabeth to her room? Alexis get some calming potions. Tom, if you could please help Sophie I have a feeling you would need to carry Elizabeth to her room.'

They all nodded as Damian turned to face the man again, 'Can I offer you some tee?'

'I could use some before I leave, thank you.'

* * *

'You can drop the act now,' Tom told the girl in his arms as he carried her up the stairs.

Sophie next to him gave him a questioning look while Elizabeth lowered her hands.

'Wasn't this fun? You can put me down.'

'Time-turner?' Tom asked,

'Yes,' she answered simply.

''e knows?' Sophie questioned alarmed.

'Don't worry Sophie, I am not going to tell on you and Damian. The box Elizabeth handed him moments ago was obviously a time-turner that you two are to use to kill her darling fiancé. It doesn't take a big brain to figure that one out. Elizabeth had mentioned quite a few times that she wanted the Belrose guy dead.'

Elizabeth smirked as he placed her back on the ground, 'Actually, most people think I am madly in love with my fiancé; which is way everyone would believe me to be completely hearth broken over the loss. You two should go down in a few minutes as I will be asleep and Alexis will stay with me. Oh and... Tom, you arrived here three days ago?'

'Four,' Sophie corrected, 'Just to be on the safe side.'

'Four days ago,' Elizabeth agreed, 'It was really nice of you to put up with me for my birthday preparations.'

Tom smirked, 'you have it all planed out, don't you?'

'Aren't you going to play along?' the pale girl asked pouting mockingly, while the French girl smirked.

Tom chuckled quietly, 'How could I refuse?'

* * *

Darkness had swallowed a small church on the hill, which was looking over an old village in the valley. From the hill, one could see the rare lights coming from the windows of many houses.  
Tom entered the church quietly, sneaking in like a shadow. Tall walls, stained glass and altar were not an unfamiliar sight to him. As an orphan he had been regularly forced to attend numerous rituals Muggles liked to perform in those sacred buildings of theirs. His black eyes were already adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him and he easily spotted the familiar blond hair in the front rows. His steps rung loudly as he walked to join her.

'Tom,' she greeted without having to turn to look who it was.

'Elizabeth. Are you praying for your deceased fiancé? Never took you for a believer.'

'I am not. However, I do love the feeling that is present in temples and churches. The air is mysterious somehow, pure and holy; almost enough to make that Muggle God real. How did you know I was here?'

'Nagini is not used to someone understanding her. Makes it easy to get her to talk.'

Tom looked around the empty church. Despite the clean and well-kept appearance, it looked eerily abandoned this late at night. One was only waiting for demons come out to play.

'Why do you come here?'

'To remind myself how alone I am. I come to reopen the wounds every time they start healing. Time heals everything, even pain, but I don't want my pain to disappear.'

Their quiet conversation carried over the room leaving behind a ghostly echo.

'Scars remain even when the wounds heal Elizabeth.'

'Scars don't hurt. They remind us of our past, but they don't hurt.'

'To think you love your death wish,' Tom said after a long silence.

'And you love nothing.'

'No, I don't; which makes me wonder what made you so sure you can strike a long deal with me.'

'Love is hardly the only driving emotion. We rarely love our obsessions, more often than not they are born out of fear, anger, sadness or hate, not love.'

'Don't you fear death? It's an unfriendly existence... just endless black. You are all alone.'

Elizabeth turned her head slightly, just enough for her pale eyes to catch his dark ones.

'I already am all alone, death doesn't scare me. I only fear that my rage would fade over time and that I would die with regrets. If I am to never again know happiness but drown, I might as well sink to the very bottom. It's a strange thing, happiness. Like a glass or crystal that is all around you. Maybe you see it, maybe you don't. It depends on the angle from which you watch. Light won't be always beautifully reflected on the surface. But whether you knew it was there or not, once it brakes you will feel the pain, you will see the broken glass all around you mixed with your blood as sharp edges cut your skin. It scares you. You can try to put the broken pieces together, but it would be better to just move on in search for a different bell jar. Maybe you find an empty one, maybe someone decides to share theirs with you, or you can get lost in the search stumbling over an empty space without protection from all the nasty things in the world, eventually you just grow numb to all the gruesome things that surround you.'

'You are forgetting that there are people who never had a bell jar to begin with.'

'I'd share mine with you, but it's just small dirty fragments that can no longer reflect light.'

'I am just grateful for the company I have to stumble next to me in the darkness,' Tom said pulling her to him.

'How I wish to believe those words. They are like sweet acid. I want to hear them and yet they burn.'

'You can trust those words if you want to.'

'It would only hurt me later,' Elizabeth whispered.

'Probably.'

'I feel like I made a deal with a devil.'

'You did.'

'How arrogant of you to think yourself a devil.'

'How naive of you to believe I am not,' Tom countered, his eyes flashing red.

'What do I remind you of? I know I am not an angel.'

'You are a half-moon. There is a bright half and a dark half. Most only know of the bright side, as darkness cannot be seen, one needs to know that it should be there to complete you.'

'The moon only reflects the light, it has no light on his own,' Elizabeth reminded him.

'And you do? You just balance out yourself and reflect what people want to see, while hiding the rest-'

A loud sound of explosions and screaming cut through the night air making both of their heads snap in the direction of the door. They quickly got up and were outside in no time, down the hill, they could see fire and destruction, Tom looked up in the sky but besides the half-moon he couldn't see anything but endless blackness.

The village was burning and the crying and screaming increased. It was a terrible thing to witness.

'Germans...' Elizabeth said quietly, she was also watching the sky, 'Why would they target such a small unimportant village?'

'Who knows? Let's move out of here. There might be more bombs. Is your house safe?'

'My father protected it with magic when the war started.'

Tom nodded. Elizabeth took his hand and they disappeared into the thin air; neither of them so much as thought about helping all those Muggles in the village that were in pain and despair. It was a Muggle war; they can deal with the destruction it caused on their own for all either of them cared.  
Instead, they appeared back at Elizabeth's house wishing each other good night as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

_August 1944._

Even though it was the last week of the month, Elizabeth's father had yet to return from his trip to Germany. He regularly sent gifts and letters to which she responded shortly and carelessly. Tom was under the impression that Elizabeth and her father had a very distant and rigid relationship, which was surprising as she had been only seven when her mother had died. She was however the only child and as such spoiled beyond reason despite having a rather strict father. She had always had an almost impossible studying schedule and the best teachers money could buy, but as long as she kept her academics on the required (unreasonably high) level, her every whim was fulfilled to the smallest of details. Tom had no doubt that most would give their wand hand to be in her place, yet she was ready to throw it all away for revenge.

He stared at the girl next to him as she hurried down the Diagon Alley on her way to the grandiose white building of the Gringotts bank. Her face was serious, pale eyes shining with determination.

'Why do you require a visit to the bank? Your father had already sent you the money.'

'I am finally of legal age and can enter my grandfathers vault. You've been over those notebooks my mother left behind together with me, you saw there is a lot missing. Since it was my grandfather who gave me the box while on his deathbed and since his will states that I am the only one to inherit everything and that no-one is to so much as see his vault until I am of age, it seems logical to me that his vault has something of importance that is only for my eyes,' she explained quickly almost out of breath in her hurry.

Tom nodded.

He had never entered this imposing edifice and his dark eyes greedily drank in everything in sight. A pair of goblins was standing in front of the first polished doors, their uniforms and the bronze door were familiar to Tom as he had passed next to the bank many times. The doors that followed were something new. On the magnificent silver doors a warning was engraved:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

To his knowledge the warning was right on the spot as he had never heard of anyone successfully taking anything from the bank that hadn't belong to them. None the less, he asked Elizabeth if she had ever heard of someone robbing the bank.

'Successfully, never,' she answered, 'And not for the lack of attempts mind you. Many had tried and failed. I am sure you had read about parts of their security. Hints appear in many books.'

Tom grunted some general sound in response as he continued taking in his surroundings. They marched though the vast marble hall filled with those ugly creatures. Elizabeth confidently approached one of them and requested an escort to the vault she came for. The goblin took out some papers, only checking some, while making her sigh the others; finally, after a good ten-minute wait they were escorted to one of the tunnels.

Tom was fascinated with the tunnels under the bank that held all the vaults. Sure, he had read about them before, but it wasn't the same as experiencing the crazy ride through those caves. His sharp eyes and quick mind helped him notice many small things that most missed as they travelled through those dimly lit corridors. He memorised their path with ease. The vault Elizabeth's grandfather left her was very deep underground and had marvellous protection including a dragon.

'We are here Miss,' the goblin said as he placed his hand on the engraved doors. One could hear numerous locks clicking as the complicated mechanism slowly opened the vault. In his entire life Tom had never seen a room like the one that was behind those highly secured doors, he had never even imagined it.

The room was filled with swaying towers of Galleons, heaps of Sickles, piles of Knuts and stacks of precious stones among which he could recognize rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. The shelves were filled with magical objects and extravagant ornaments, thick leather volumes and exquisite jewellery, which were all collected for generations. There was enough in the vault that Elizabeth could live an extravagant life without ever raising a finger.

For a moment Tom wondered how rich must Malfoys and Blacks had to be (as well as some other old pure-blood families) as he clearly remembered Elizabeth stating that her family wasn't as wealthy. But that thought was a fleeting one as he was quickly sized with jealousy. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin! Why had he grown up in some stinking orphanage while others bathed in gold? He also remembered his _father_ and the mansion that despicable man lived in and blinding rage seized him.

He was pulled out of his anger when Elizabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him into the vault. She yelled something over her shoulder to the Goblin still standing outside before the doors closed behind them.

'Let's see what we have here,' she muttered under her breath as she let go of his hand and walked to some of the shelves.

Tom was still standing at the same spot as she looked around.

'Help me out,' she said, 'I told the goblin to return in an hour for us. I promise to buy you a book of your choice.'

Tom felt slightly offended but as they had already agreed to work together from now on in order to achieve their respective goals, he figured she would be doing most of the financing for a while and swallowing his pride said, 'That's bribing,' as nonchalantly as he could.

'Three books than,' she offered.

Tom smirked, 'Bookshops in Knockturn Alley.'

'Fine! Just start helping.'

'What are we looking for?'

'Anything that stands out,' she answered vaguely.

Tom rolled his eyes as he went to the closest shelf. Anything was a very broad notion, especially in this vault. To him, everything stood out.

'Be careful, I am sure some of the things in here are cursed!' Elizabeth yelled from the other side of the room.

Forty-five minutes later, they had successfully gone over almost everything of importance in the vault and Tom was left to stare around and memorize the things they found to be of interest so that they could later create a list.  
Elizabeth was sitting on the floor next to him a diary in her lap and a letter addressed to her in her hands. She was reading silently, tears visible in her eyes and yet not a single drop made it to her face. He heard a shocked gasp and turned just in time to see her bow her head. She was clenching the letter with her small fists desperately trying to stop her hands from shaking. Curious, Tom ripped the expensive paper out of her hands and read the letter himself.

The beginning was the typical sappy and emotional greetings as was the bigger part of the letter and the goodbyes. However, through that sentimental nonsense, written in spidery litters were hints of great importance and even one bold line.

Elizabeth rose to her feet and snatched the letter away just as Tom finished reading it.

'A goblin should come to pick us up soon,' she said calmly, 'Let's go get the books you want first and then hunt down all the things we will need for this school year.'

* * *

_September 1st 1944._

The platform 9 ¾ was filled with families as parents whished their children goodbye.  
Hogwarts latest head boy, Tom Riddle, was standing on the platform next to two blonds. One, his classmate and the other a year younger.  
Elizabeth and Malfoy were openly discussing possibilities of entering the Ministry of Magic unnoticed, specifically she wanted to enter Department of Mysteries. Excluding Tom, no-one paid any heed to their whispered conversation.

'I don't know Elizabeth...' Abraxas said dragging every word out, 'It will be very hard to get any information on the security. One wrong move and we will be spending the rest of our lives in Azkaban,' he exaggerated.

'But you _can_ do it,' pressed the young woman.

'Yes I _could_. However, by Christmas I only might have a name of who could be bribed for information if even that much. You won't have anything substantial before Easter!'

'I don't care if I must wait an entire year. I need to get in.'

'If you can wait an entire year, surely you can wait two? I will be employed in the Ministry by then, and all of this would be so much easier.'

'Don't worry,' Elizabeth said smirking, 'I'll be sure to sneak in again a few times while you are employed Abrax.'

Malfoy let a desperate groan out. There was no arguing with her. It was always dangerous when she wanted something as she never gave up.

'Fine, fine, fine...' he said sighing, 'I'll get you into Department of Mysteries by the end of the school year if not before that. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to say goodbye to my parents before the train leaves. Riddle, Lizzy,' he nodded in their respective directions before leaving them.

'Stop calling me that!' Elizabeth yelled after him, she really hated that old nickname. Was it so hard for the blond to use her actual name? He always did when they were having serious conversations.

'Why are you so eager to get into the Ministry?' Tom asked curiously.

'There is a room called Death Chamber that I wish to enter, as well as the Time Room, but only the first is my priority. The world of dead is terra incognita.'

'Why do I get a feeling that there is something you are not telling me?'

'There are many things I am not telling you. You would have to be more specific.'

'Why are you interested in the world of dead?'

'I can name three reasons. One, it's a captivating subject to study. Two, because my mother studied it and I have a gut feeling that those studies were related to her death. She came very far, but never completed them. Three, because you are interested in it. Even if we have some unspoken agreement... _exactly_ because we have an _unspoken_ agreement, I'll need leverage in this undefined cooperation of ours.'

'I believe, we have decided to work on our long term plan once we are at Hogwarts.'

'I still want leverage.'

'If it makes you feel safer,' Tom allowed smirking.

'It does.'

* * *

_November 1944._

The head boy's dorm wasn't anything spectacular, but it offered privacy, space and quiet like no other room in Hogwarts did. The room, decorated in green and silver, had one big bed in the middle, a worktable with a chair and two small sofas with a coffee table. But unlike the dungeons, it was in a tower and looked over the green fields instead of the dark lake.

A handsome teen with face of the most beautiful ancient goad one could find was walking up and down his private bedroom with a thoughtful expression. His hair was messy like he had just woken up, but his eyes were too lively for that to be the case.  
On his bed was a girl with long blond curls, like those muggle princesses. She was surrounded by books and quills, frustration visible on her face and in her tense body. She was swirling a quill impatiently.

'We've made zero progress,' Elizabeth complained about research they were conducting. Their planning wasn't much better as they still did at the last moment and planed as far as for the next month.

'Not true. We know we need to experiment with Helga Hufflepuff's cup,' Tom corrected her, 'The cup should have as lest a hint of the spell we are looking for, if any of the legends are to be trusted.'

'Why don't we also get Godric Gryffindor's sword and Salazar Slytherin's locket while we are at it. Oh, and let's find the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw too,' Elizabeth suggested sarcastically.

'We both know how one gets his hands on the Gryffindor's sword,' Tom said smiling, 'As for the lost diadem of Ravenclaw... I might know where it is.'

'Yeah, and I can speak to snakes.'

'When did you learn that?'

'Never.'

'I honestly know where to look for the diadem,' Tom repeated after a long silence.

'How could you possibly know that?' Elizabeth asked sceptically.

'Because I am smarter than all the idiots that searched for it before. You can put them all together, and I'll still be more intelligent. The answer was right there, so unbelievingly simple to get. It was laughable. It makes you wonder just how moronic were the wizards who searched for it before. It only took a little push here and there, a few charming smiles and I got the location on the silver platter. I am amazing.'

'Do tell?'

'You have your secrets. I have mine.'

'You just couldn't wait to throw that back into my face could you?'

'No,' Tom answered chucking.

'I hate you,' the young women muttered.

Tom just laughed at her as he elegantly dropped himself on the bed next to her.

'So you do believe I found it.'

'It's you. If anyone else had said they had found the diadem that had been lost for centuries, I would have kept questioning the truthfulness of their words; but since it's coming from you... Can I see it once you get it?'

'We'll see...' Tom answered vaguely.

'What did I compliment you for?'

'You complimented me? When?'

A loud sigh mixed with quiet chuckle.

'You are the most amazing wizard since infamous Merlin himself,' Elizabeth exclaimed in annoyance, 'Can I see the diadem once you get it?'

'Hmm... since Merlin... I can live with that. You can see it once I get it. Which reminds me, have you found the cup yet?'

'After a very tiresome search, yes I did. Thanks to the shady Knockturn Alley shops I have successfully located the cup. I have also accidently stumbled into the Slytherin's locket. Both belong to the same owner. Hepzibah Smith. Rich old lady and an avid collector of magical antiquities,' the girl reported dryly, 'Unfortunately, no matter how much I tried to offer, she was unwilling to sell either. Even tried to pay me to swear an oath never to mention that she had either of the objects as they are supposedly a big secret, which I guess they are as she was shocked that I found out they were in her possession. But as you know Knockturn Alley plus bribing equals information.'

'How can we get them?'

'Steal them somehow. But I believe they are well protected, I don't even know if she keeps them at Gringotts or in her mansion, which I heard was huge and over packed.'

'We will need to get closer to her.'

'How? I got the impression that she was a very paranoid old lady.'

'After I finish Hogwarts I would be capable of taking almost any job I want, she must have someone she deals with on regular basis. How does she acquire trinkets for her collection?' Tom questioned.

'Her collection is hardly consisted of trinkets,' Elizabeth chided him, 'ever one of those things is probably worth a fortune. As far as I know she mostly works with Borgin and Burkes. A big part of her most valued collection was bought there, while a good part was sold to them. But I don't think-'

'Great! I just need to get the job at that shop then,' Tom said easily, 'That way I would have enough contact with the lady to charm her into showing me her most precious valuables.'

'You have got to be kidding me! You are going to work in a shop to get some old magical objects? With your brains? Absolutely not!'

'Why not? We will probably need some other powerful items if we are to get anywhere with our research. Working at Borgin and Burkes would both get us closer to the rich harpy and help us keep an eye on all the other articles we might want.'

'But... but... such a waste of talent... how can you just...' Tom watched in amusement as she tried to express her opinion, mostly just opening her mouth and closing it again with no sound leaving her soft lips, 'it's a bloody shop... it's just... You are insane,' Elizabeth finally concluded.

Tom smirked, 'I think it's brilliant. It won't be hard to steal from her once we are close enough. As we are not supposed to stand out too much in the future until we come up with a long-term plan, this job in a shop would be just perfect.'

'I can't convince you otherwise, can I? I shouldn't have mentioned the locket...'

'It's not-' Tom started but was interrupted.

'Of course it is the locket. It belonged to your ancestor and you want it.'

It was silent after that as they both stared at each other. With a sigh Tom broke the tense silence as he glanced at the clock.

'What are you going to do about your father?'

'I don't know yet. If he dies so soon after my fiancé it might become suspicious.'

'So you _are_ going to kill him.'

'Obviously. It might have come as a great surprise that he was one of the people behind my mother's death, but I have sworn vengeance and I will get it. Why do you sound do surprised?'

'He is your only family. People seem to value the concept very much.'

'Do you?'

'I have no family to speak of.'

'Touché.'

'How will you kill him?'

'Like I said, I don't know yet. His place is to high on the ladder for me to just make sure no one can trace it.'

'You need a believable accident.'

'Yes.'

'I am guessing you can't use either the Muggle war or the wizard one.'

'Hardly.'

'Aren't you talkative today?'

'Sorry. I've been... distracted lately.'

'Hmm...' Tom narrowed his eyes as watched her.

'It's getting late,' Elizabeth said picking up her things, 'I'll see you tomorrow in class.'

She was out of the door before Tom could say anything and the dark-haired teen was left alone in his room staring at the spot she was but moments before deep in thought.

He didn't like the way things were going any more than she did. It was impossible to plan ahead with as little information as they had. Not to mention that Tom wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. At first it had been obvious, but the deeper he dug into the research of that deceased woman, the more questions and possibilities kept pooping in his head, distracting him from his original goal. Yes, he still wanted power, and yes, he still wanted to be immortal, but the ways to get those two things were ever changing. It was frustrating.  
He lost count of how many times he debated with himself, trying to decide what power is. Something that once had such a simple meaning to him. Power was power, or was it?

How many times he had questioned his decision to make Horcruxes? Not because he was afraid of ripping his soul apart (Who cared about such nonsense anyway?) but because he too had started to question the existence of a souls (Merlin know why he hadn't questioned it before. It really was a Muggle thing to believe in). What was it that he was ripping apart to gain his immortality?

True, he would give anything away to be immortal. Death was so final. However, not knowing was killing him. Eating him on the inside day and night. What else could you rip apart if not your soul? As far as he could tell, both his mind and his magic were intact. Then again, he had made but two Horcruxes. Maybe not enough for any downsides to show.

Annoyed that he was once again going in circles he took one of the books from the bed and threw it as hard as he could into the opposite wall. It did nothing to calm his temper. And since when couldn't control his emotions? He could always control his emotions! Damn it all! Maybe their slow progress was irritating him more than he had originally thought.

He needed sleep.

And to think of (right now) more manageable problems like: How could Elizabeth make her father's death seem natural?  
Yes, that seemed like a very relaxing thought to follow.

* * *

Elizabeth was just about to take the final staircase to the dungeons (Those Head boy's and Head girl's quarters were seriously too far away) when a familiar voice called for her.

'Good evening, Miss Charis-Timon.'

Only one person in the entire school addressed her with her actual last name. She turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the hallway in a very colourful robe. Yellow with purple leaves of all things. It was clashing terribly with his beard.

She was certain she had at least ten more minutes before the curfew. What did he want?'

'Good evening professor.'

Dumbledore's blue eyes were boring a hole in her, 'I've noticed you and Mister Riddle have become quite good friends.'

'I guess...'

He was watching her over his half-moon glasses with concern.

'Why don't you join me for some hot chocolate? I always have the most interesting dreams if I drink the beverage before bed.'

'Thank you professor, but the curfew-'

'I sure a Slytherin such as yourself doesn't mind braking a few rules now and then. Besides, as your professor I am free to allow you to be out of your dorm despite the late hour.'

'Certainly sir,' Elizabeth said smiling.

Soon enough, she was in his office with a warm cup in her hand, those twinkling blue eyes watching her carefully. The messy office was a familiar sight for her, as she couldn't count the number of times she had been here during last year. None the less, she was as content to just look around the room as she had been back then. One could find many peculiar things in that room.

'How is Tom? He must be very busy with all the work that comes from being the Head boy.'

'Not really. Like always, everything seems unbelievably easy when he does it. I have yet to overcome my jealousy where he is concerned. He is such a natural when it comes to complex magic that all the other obligations only take the time others spend on homework and practice.'

'Indeed. He is brilliant,' Dumbledore agreed, 'But also charming and dangerous.'

'I am well aware of what he is professor.'

'Are you now? It is easy to cloud the mind of those who admire us. I do hope that you still remember my warning Elizabeth,' his voice was fatherly as he talked to her.

'I appreciate your concern professor and value your opinion more then I could ever tell you, but after spending some time with him I honestly believe that your distrust is misplaced.'

'That may be, but it is always better to keep some reservations. It is easy to trick the heart of a young woman; it readily accepts the promises of love. A sharp mind is not as willing to believe everything, don't let his cleverness over shine your oven.'

Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly.

'I've heard about your fiancé. I am deeply sorry for your loss. If there is anything you need, you know you can come to me.'

'Yeah... I...' she grabbed the ring that was hanging around her neck, her voice was slightly shaky 'thank you for your concern, but... I'm fine. I have my friends there for me... and my father. I don't feel as alone as when my mother died. Now I am capable of understanding that everyone can die at any moment. Especially during war.'

She forced tears to her eyes as she stared into her cup before taking a sip of the sweet drink. Dumbledore's cup was in front of him untouched.

'Understanding what death is doesn't make the pain of losing someone we love any less difficult. However, we need to concentrate on the good moments and not lose ourselves in our sorrow and anger. One should not dwell in the past but keep moving forward as the future that awaits us is always brighter than the past.'

'Not always. Dark times bring black days with them; we might not live long enough to see the sun that comes after the storm.'

'You have always been a quick tinker and a natural philosopher. Even as a little girl, I remember you had a wonderful way of bending the words to your will. But Elizabeth, I am afraid to say your words are becoming more ominous every time we meet.'

'The childish innocence can't last forever.'

'I believe that we should all cherish the child in us as some had the unfortunate of never having one. I've known you before you could even walk my dear girl; that kind-hearted child in you should not break under the pressure of your surroundings.'

The girl nodded thoughtfully before placing her empty cup on the table.

'Thank you for the chocolate, professor.'

'I believe I should thank you for your wonderful company.'

'Good night sir.'

'Good night Elizabeth. Remember, you only have one soul. Take good care of it.'

'Of course,' she whispered quietly before closing the door.

* * *

A/N:

I am so sorry for this late update T.T  
I had some troubles with the chapter and it didn't end up exactly how I wanted it to but I got annoyed and just left it like this.

Also,

Many thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorite-ed or alert-ed the story as well as a thank you for all those who are reading it but are to lazy to comment.

Tell me what you think about this chapter (I feel like it's to short like nothing happened, but like I said I got irritated with it and just posted it like this)


End file.
